Not Your Enemy
by Mrs.Pattinson1991
Summary: A Bella and Jacob Oneshot to the song Not Your Enemy by Jesse McCartney Please read and Review I worked really hard!


**Not your enemy**

**_Sorry for all the times that he lied  
And left your heart hangin'  
I can't imagine what that feels like_**

Bella couldn't believe that he had left her, he was supposed to be her forever but he left her alone in the woods. Crying and alone Bella lay there dieing inside for just one more touch from Edward. But it was too late he was gone.

**_But that was another place  
And that was another time  
It's not fair to blame me for all his crimes_**

Months later her best friend Jacob Black pulled her out of the dark hole she had dug for herself.

"I can't Jacob" she said as he leaned in to try and kiss the woman he loves.

"Why not Bella" He asked.

"You will leave just like he did" she stated before walking out of the garage.

**_Just for a minute give me a chance  
Let me inside just for a minute  
Baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right_**

He followed her into the pouring rain and grabbed her hand.

"Bella please just listen to me" he begged.

"I can't Jake please, just don't" she pleaded.

"Let me love you the way you deserve Bella. I need you to give me a chance" He stated.

**_Let down your guard  
And show me your colours  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me_**

"Bella I know you love me too but your just hiding behind the loss of him" Jacob said.

"No I am not" Bella yelled in his face.

"Bella please stop fighting this" He said wrapping her in his arms.

**_Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not your enemy_**

She wrapped her arms back around him and he smiled to himself. They stood there in an embrace until Bella pulled away.

"Jacob this is wrong I can't do this I hate everybody and everything" she said before running to her truck almost sliping twice.

**_Funny on the day that he left  
I wasn't even there  
It's become a nightmare_**

Jacob returned to his garage and threw a wrench at the side as his friend Quil was approaching.

"Jake are you ok" he asked.

"I hate those bloodsuckers Quil, I hate Edward the most. He has turned my sweet loving Bella into a nightmare" Jacob vented.

"I know man" Quil replied.

**_But I'll never rest till you give your all  
I'll take nothing less till I hear happily ever after  
The end_**

Later that night Jacob had a dream that he had everynight. He was standing under an arch with a preist as he held onto Bellas hands, while on La Push beach with all of their family and friends.

Everybodys eyes turned to Jacob and he practically shouted "I DO" which made Bella laugh.

Everyones eyes then turned to her "I do" she stated proudly. They kissed with Jacobs hands resting on her swollen belly which contained there two growing babies.

**_Just for a minute give me a chance  
Let me inside just for a minute  
Baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right_**

That morning Jacob woke up to Bella and Billy talking in the kitchen.

"I just don't want to hurt him Billy" She said.

"Bella all he wants is just a chance to prove to you he can love you like Edward, maybe even more" Billy stated.

**_Let down your guard  
And show me your colours  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me_**

"I love him Billy" She said with conviction.

"I know you do Bella I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, but your fighting it because you are hurting" he said.

**_Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not your enemy_**

"Bella please stop fighting it, I love you so much" Jacob said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Billy asked.

"Long enough to know that I am never going to give up on her" He answered.

**_How do you expect things to get any better  
If you keep me on the sideline Don't you know there's a million things I wanna do  
But you gotta meet me halfway you gotta try_**

Billy wheeled himself out of the room so they could have some privacy. Jacob knelt down in front of Bella and took her face in his hot hands.

"Bella, sweetheart I love you and all I want is for you to try. I want to spend every minute with you. I want to be able to hold you when you cry, kiss you whenever I want, make love to you when we are ready, I want to do it all Bella but I only want that with you" Jacob said.

**_Let down your guard  
And show me your colours  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me_**

Bella left after Jacob confessed everything to her, her head was spining. Emmett Cullen was sitting in his jeep when she got home which only confused her more.

"Why are you here Emmett" she asked.

"Alice told me your future dissapeared, which could only mean that you are hanging out with werewolves. We love you Bella, my brother was an idiot to leave you. We want you to be happy and Jacob seems to do that Bells, so do what's in your heart and you won't regret it" He said.

**_Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see_**

After taking a shower and changing her clothes Bella rushed to La Push where she saw Jacob hanging out with his pack. Jacob spotted her and quickly noted the huge smile that graced her beautiful face. She ran to him and jumped in his arms and of course he caught her.

"I love you Jake and I'm sorry for everything. I'm ready for you, for us. I want the same things you do and I only want them with you" She said looking into his eyes.

"Finally" He gasped before kissing her lips lovingly.

"I love you so much Bella Swan" He said.

"I love you more Jacob Black" She replied.

**_I'm not your enemy_**

* * *

**Yay so here is a oneshot about Bella and Jacob, i think this song fits them so well, I hope you all like it, this is my first oneshot so please REVIEW I worked really hard, the song is NOt Your Enemy by Jesse McCartney, I do not own the song or Twilight!**


End file.
